Louds get Chaotic!
by ironlegion
Summary: Lincoln Loud is top player in chaotic but his worst nightmare comes true when his sisters arrive there too! Is Chaotic and Perim ready to handle all 11 Louds?
1. Chapter 1

**if you are not someone who has seen the show chaotic, I advise you to please go and look it up on youtube and then proceed to look it up online. I simply want everyone to both understand the context and get a clear idea of the game because I will be making a lot of references in this that won't make much sense if you either haven't seen the show or don't know anything about the actual game. For those that do know the show, I'm using the season 2 art as reference because I personally preferred the artwork of season 2.**

 **I don't own ay of chaotic or the Loud house.**

* * *

In an icy glacial cave, a large creature was walking around. He was around the size of an adult male and looked like an anthropomorphic Lion with a strong muscular body. His right arm and legs were covered in silver metal armor and a silver and yellow pauldron on one shoulder. He was Tangath Toborn, a warrior of the Overworld.

He slowly surveyed the area around him searching for something until there was an explosion on the wall to his right and from out of it came a massive muscular creature covered in blue fur and wearing only a fur skirt and two straps on his chest. On his wrist was a yellow armband with a red gem in the center.

The creature smiled. "Nice try Tangath, but you'll have to try a bit harder to get the drop on Blugon here. He knows this Location better than anyone." He raised his arm and pointed his open hand at Tangath. "Rip Tide!"

A blast of water shot out of his hands at Tangath, but he rolled out of the way. He held out clasped hands and a large sword appeared in them.

"Lavalanche!" From his sword a stream of Lava emerged, hitting blugon and knocking him back a few feet.

Dazed, Blugon got back up and this time expelled a blast of supercold air at Tangth. Tangath ran forward and slashed at the the blast, dissipating it as he charged on Blugon.

"Iron Balls!" Metallic balls started shooting out of Tangath's eyes, hammering Blugon with blows as each one struck his body. Blugon scowled at the assault continued. He reached out his hand and a hexagonal grey item appeared in it. The item began to float into the air.

"Fortissimo! Make my Blugon Grow!" From the object came a powerful melody and a beam of struck Blugon. Immediately he began to grow bigger and bigger, the iron balls barely a minor annoyance now.

Tangath looked up in fear at Blugons gigantic visage. His massive form now took up almost all the space of the cave. Blugon raised his massive fist and tried to bring it down on Tangath, but Tangath easily managed to avoid his slow bludgeoning hand.

Blugon continued attempting to crush Tangath and soon managed to grab the feline warrior in his hand.

Tangath struggled to get out, but blugons grip was too tight. He looked around for a moment before blasting the ceiling above Blugon's head with more iron balls.

Blugon laughed. "I think your aim is a bit off!" He raised his other hand and it began to glow, preparing an attack to finish him off.

In a panic, Tangath used the only move he had left. "MEGAROAR!" A massive copy of his face made of light appeared around him as he let out a mighty roar that reverberated throughout the cave. Blugon used his other hand to cover his ear.

After the attack it appeared nothing had happened. Then suddenly, the ceiling above them began to shake and massive chunks of ice began to fall from above.

Blugon panicked seeing the cave begin to collapse. In the confusion Tangath managed to pull out one of his arms and blast Blugon's hand with a blast of fire causing him to release him in pain.

Preoccupied with Tangath Toborn, Blugon failed to notice as a large piece of the ceiling fell on top of him.

BAM! Blugon exploded into a shower of white light and blue code!

Now in a circular blue room with circuitry lines running along the walls, Tangath Toborn stood in front of a stand. Opposite to him was a disgruntled looking blonde boy. Above them was a swirling group of silver ovular strips with a red circle in the center.

" **THE WINNER: MAN WITH A PLAN."**

Tangath smirked and crossed his arms. A wave of code swirled over his body, dissipating his form until what stood in his place was an 11-year old boy with white hair, wearing an orange shirt and blue pants.

"Sorry WaterWarrior. Guess your Blugon wasn't cool enough to cut it." He bragged.

The other guy groaned. "You got lucky Loud. Don't let it go to your head." He grabbed a blue rectangular device off the stand and walked off.

Lincoln sighed. "It wasn't luck. It was strategy." He mumbled. He grabbed his own scanner off the stand and walked out too.

Once outside Lincoln walked down a long ornately designed road until he came to a massive ovular purple and white building.

The inside of the building was a bit like a mall food court, full of tables filled with teenagers chatting and eating junk food, however there were some key differences. For one, the junk food was being delivered by hovering robots with arms and metal face. Another difference was that on the walls surrounding the place where covered in screens that displayed multiple battle in other places between creatures. Plus, scattered throughout the place were circles of circular spaces where the kids would step on and then disappear in a flash of code.

Lincoln looked around until he saw a table occupied by two other people, an African American boy in a blue and green shirt with glasses and a Hispanic girl wearing a purple hoodie with a ponytail. He walked over to them.

"So, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, what did you think of my match?" He asked.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes playfully. "You did OK lame-O. But you could've cut it a little less close. You and that guy both only had one creature left."

"Hey, I did my best. That guy was a super tough opponent." Lincoln said in his defense.

"Well I think you did great Lincoln. I gotta be honest, when he cast that fortissimo I thought you were done for, but you managed to pull out a win!"

"That's why I am the man with a plan Clyde." Lincoln said smarmily. He saw a passing robot and yelled. "Hey, can you come here." Once it was close enough, he said. "Would you mind bringing us a Perim pizza with extra pepperonis?" The robot went off to go get the order.

As they sat at the table a number of different players walked by and waved at him.

"Yo! Man with a plan, nice match today!"

"You seriously know how to rock the drome!"

"Nice job using Toborn."

Lincoln smiled and waved back. "Thanks!"

"Glad to see you're humble in your victory." Ronnie Anne said dryly.

"It's not like I'm trying to brag." He said. "I'm just happy to see people loving my matches."

Back on earth Lincoln was used to people focusing on the victories of one of his sisters. So it was nice to know that in Chaotic, he was the one who was the star.

The robot came back with their pizza and some drinks.

"Yep." Lincoln said as he took a gulp of soda form his cup. "Nothing could possibly ruin this moment."

"LINKY!"

Lincoln looked up and saw his 11 sisters all standing at the transport center.

He started coughing and choking on his drink.

"Except that." Said Ronnie Anne.

* * *

 **How are Lincoln's sisters in Chaotic? What will this mean for their brothers rep? Why am I asking you all these questions when I am the one writing this story? You'll have to keep reading in order to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln stared with his mouth gaping open at his sisters in the transport center. "What are you guys doing here?"

None of them answered at first. They were all staring around in wonder and confusion, especially Lisa. They wandered over to his table.

"Dude, where exactly is here?" Asked Luna.

"What is this place? Some kind of massive wreck center?" Asked Lori.

The twins noticed the food on their table.

"Oooh, Pizza!" They ran up and snatched a slice off the platter.

"Hey!" Said Ronnie Anne.

"Okay Lincoln. Where the heck are we?" Lynn demanded.

Lincoln sighed. He had to tell them. "This is…Chaotic. The real place."

"What? I thought Chaotic was just that game you guys play." Lori said.

Lincoln shook his head. "Nope. Perim, the whole world behind the game. It's all real."

"Remarkable." Lisa said in awe. "This must be some kind of alternate reality. Look at all this technology. Autonomous robots, massive digital displays, this place is incredible!"

"How did you guys even get here?" Lincoln asked. "Only the top players online are allowed into Chaotic and you guys don't play this game."

Anytime he so much as mentioned Chaotic to his sisters they'd made fun of it. They teased him multiple times for playing his "lame card game."

Lori rubbed the back of her head. "Well, after we laughed at you playing this game we felt kind of bad. We wanted to try and make it up to you, so she got the idea that we should get into the game too. At first we just played so we could make it up to you, but after a while we kinda got into it."

"Then why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Like we said, we got into it." Lucy said. "We honestly forgot and just kept playing the game in secret. Sigh, we're sorry."

Lincoln huffed. Well at least they'd stop ripping on him for playing. "And let me guess, you got a weird code on the internet to enter into your scanner?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Asked Lori.

"Because that's what happens. You get a code and then it transport part of your consciousness here."

"What do you mean part of our consciousness?" Asked Luan.

This would be tough to explain. "The way it works is that when you get your code there are two versions of you that then exist. The you who remains on earth and the you who gets transported here to Chaotic."

"How does that work?" Asked Lynn.

"I don't really know the specifics, but basically it's like this: When you transport your code here, you don't physically leave Earth. It's more like a part of you is now here collection memories, sensations, and thoughts. When you transport your code back, those memories, and all that gets put into your brain on Earth letting you remember everything that's happened." Seeing they were still confused he thought of a better way to put it

"Okay, you know how sometimes my scanner is beeping sometimes when I'm at home and I'm in a major rush to pick it up?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's because that's a message from the me here in Chaotic that I'm porting my code home and it's time to collect my memories of the day. When I press the button, all the memories of everything that's happened here get uploaded into my brain."

The girls looked down at him stunned.

"Woah dude. That is just-." Luna mimed an explosion noise.

"Indeed. We must be some kind of digital replicates of our conscious minds connected to a kind of virtual reality." Lisa said, now examining her clothes. She looked at her scanner. "Perhaps I should examine this device closer-"

"NO! Lisa promise me right now that you won't disassemble or mess around with anything in Chaotic. I seriously don't want us to get kicked out of here."

"But Lincoln!" She said in protest. But she saw the determined look in his eyes. "Fine. I promise."

"So you've basically been teleporting yourself to an entire other world and kept that a secret from us?" Lynn asked.

"It's not like you guys would've believed me. Besides this place is seriously cool."

"Well I can't argue with that." Luna said, looking around. "I could get used to this place." She walked over to the table and sat down with her feet up. "Pass me a slice of Za bro."

Before he could argue a hoverbot came over to the group. **"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have come to alert you group that you each will be having your first drome battles today."**

Lynn looked eager. "Battles?"

" **Yes. However we do not have the room for you to all compete at once. For now three of you must report to the Hottekk, Crellan, and Imthor dromes. The first three will be NIGHTMISTRESS, LYNNSANITY, and LITERALLY217."**

Lori, Lucy, and Lynn all looked at each other. "I guess we're up girls." Said Lori.

Lincoln snorted. "I'd hate to see the people who have to play them." Suddenly he, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne all got alerts to their scanners.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes after reading it. "I guess we're gonna get front row seats. Come on McBride." Then she looked at Clyde and saw that he was in a daze with blood running down his nose. "McBride!"

That snapped him out of it. "Huh, Huh? Whazzah?" He said drearily.

Lincoln clapped him on the back. "Come on buddy. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Soon each group was in their respective dromes with their opponents. Lincoln vs Lucy, Ronnie Anne Vs Lynn, and Clyde vs Lori.

Each of them where currently in front of a half ovular light screens next to a square light screenwith a set of four multicolored scroll pads hanging off the bottom. They were all thinking of their strategy.

Lincoln simply stared at Lucy trying to think. He scrolled first through the blue creature pad.

" _This is nuts! To think my sisters actually came to Chaotic! I was always wondering why they'd been acting so strange lately and it turns out they've been playing online!_

" _Ok Lincoln focus on the game. I can't even begin to guess what kind of cards Lucy might play. Guess I'll just have to put my best moves forward."_ He scrolled until he came to an image of an orange and white centaur like creature with a horse face. _"Staluk has serious attack power and can move around pretty well. He should work great no matter what creature she picks."_ He put the palm of his hand against it and dragged it over to a blank space on his screen.

Next he scrolled through his battlegear with the white scroll. _"A Vlaric Shard should power up Staluk's earth attacks. That and his special ability will make him more than a match for Lucy's creature."_ He dragged the battlegear over to the space where his creature card was and it sank into it.

Next he looked over his mugic with the purple scroll. _"Since I don't have a real strategy in mind, I'll just play it safe. Plus, Staluk can't even use mugic. So I'll go with Song of Resurgence."_ He tapped that and it turned into a blue hexagon that he dragged into a circular slot.

Finally he scrolled through locations halfheartedly with the green scroll. _"Since I won't be the attacker it doesn't really matter what locations I pick. So, I'll just go with whatever."_ He slid ten location cards into a horizontal white scroll on the square screen.

" **PLAYERS, LOCK YOUR DECKS."**

In her drome, Ronnie Anne was contemplating what cards to use against Lynn.

" _I may not know what kind of creatures she uses, but I know through Lincoln that Lynn is all about being tough. So it'll probably be something big and strong. So, I'll go with my toughest warrior: Takinom."_

" _If Lynn's gonna make this a contest of brawn I should make it so Takinom can match her creature might for might. So I'll give her some extra muscle with the gauntlets of might._

" _And for mugic, just in case brawn isn't enough, I'll boost Takinom's fire power with the Song of Fury."_

She didn't bother caring about what locations she picked due to the same reasons as Lincoln.

" **PLAYERS, LOCK YOUR DECKS."**

In their match, Clyde was completely smitten with Lori and barely glancing at his cards as he picked them.

" _Man, I can't believe I'm having a Chaotic match with Lori. I've had dreams of this day! Although I was dressed more for a date then a brawl."_

" _Okay McBride, just play it cool and Lori will be able to see that you are an awesome guy with a ton of chaotic skills."_

" **PLAYERS, LOCK YOUR DECKS."**

Each field of play opened revealing the opposing creatures.

 **STALUK VS VALANII LEVAAN**

Lincoln was shocked to see a Danian creature on Lucy's team, expecting it to be a disturbing looking Underworlder.

 **TAKINOM VS LYSSTA**

 **H"EARRING VS INTRESS**

" **NIGHTMISTRSS/LYNNSANITY/LITERALLY217, ACTIVATE YOUR LOCATION RANDOMIZER."**

Each of them spun the horizontal scroll and it cycled through ten locations until it landed on one.

 **THE FIRST LOCATION IS….**

 **MOUNT PILLAR**

 **UNDERWORLD COLLOSEUM**

 **KIRU CITY**

 **CHOOSE YOUR TARGETTING AND ATTACKING CREATURES PLEASE.**

"Sigh, Valanni Levaan attacks Staluk."

"Lyssta attacks Takinom!"

"Intress attacks H'earring."

Each of them reach out and tapped their card on the screen, causing code to swirl around them and change them. Lucy transformed into a large black ant like insect with red armor around its wrists. Lynn transformed into a large blue female warrior with large horns wearing armor and with two bracers with blades attached to them on her arms. Lori became a slim female anthropomorphic tiger woman wearing a top of cloth around her chest and a cloth skirt.

Lucy seemed indifferent to her transformation. Lynn seemed excited.

"Oh yeah." She said examining her blades. "This is more my style."

Lori's reaction was the most common.

"AAUUUGGHHH!" She examined her hands, feet, and tail as if they could not be real.

The other three each pressed their cards transforming into their respective creatures. Lincoln into his centaur like horse creature, Ronnie Anne into a large yellow skinned woman in full body armor with large tattered wings, and Clyde into a small green creature with massive ears.

" **LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE."**

* * *

 **I'm really glad to see the positive feedback I got on this idea. I wasn't even sure how many people who watched Chaotic would watch Loud house but Its good to know that they're are still Chaotic fans out there. For the next few chapters we'll focus mostly on each of the battles before getting more into the plot of the sisters being in Chaotic. Each battle will be given it's own chapter so that should be fun. Also to reply to some reviewers questions:**

 **1: I didn't mean for it to sound like it included lily. I always forget to count her out.**

 **2: For the Louds and their friends decks I've given this some thought.**

 **Lincoln: Overworlders with a focus on strategists and the support ability. His most used creature is Tangath toborn (In Training version)**

 **Lori: Overworlders. No particular focus of any kind.**

 **Leni: Cute adorable looking overworlders like Quadore and Lystone.**

 **Luna: Underworlders. Obviously favorite creature is Screamer.**

 **Luan: Overworlders. Favorite Creature is Yokkis**

 **Lynn: Underworlders, specifically focusing on creatures with high power. Favorite creature is Lyssta.**

 **Lucy: Danians, deck focuses on ancestral calling and using danians in the discard pile. Favorite creature is Kritlaan.**

 **Lana: Danians, specific focus on earth attackers. Favorite creature is Malaash**

 **Lola: Overworlders. Tends to focus on clean looking warriors.**

 **Lisa: Mainly Overworlders. Deck focuses mainly on wisdom. Favorite creature is Bodal**

 **Clyde: Overworlders. No real focus. Favorite creature is Frafdo (The Hero version)**

 **Ronnie Anne: Underworlders. Uses mainly fire attackers. Favorite creature is Takinom (The Shadowknight Version)**

 **3: in case anyone wants to know, here are the Louds screennames.**

 **Lincoln: MANWITHAPLAN**

 **Lori: LITERALLY217**

 **Leni: SOPRETTY**

 **Luna: ROCKERMS**

 **Luan: HAHAHAHA**

 **Lynn: LYNSANITY**

 **LUCY: NIGHTMISTRESS**

 **Lana: MUDBALL**

 **Lola: LITTLEMISSPRINCESS**

 **Lisa: CHEMISTER**

 **Clyde: CLYDEMCLOUD**

 **Ronnie Anne: PAINQUEEN**


	3. Chapter 3

Staluk walked slowly down one of the halls of mount pillar. His head turned left and right as he walked, keeping a lookout for any signs of his opponent.

In his head, Lincoln thought. _"I wonder where Lucy could be. I really wish she wasn't so good at sneaking up on people."_

Unbeknownst to him Valanii was scuttling up on the ceiling just a few feet behind him. She followed after him, studying his every move.

Staluk continued walking, until he came to a part of the hall that split into two different paths.

"Which one should I take?" He wondered aloud.

"I'd take the one on the right." Valanii called down. Staluk yelped and turned around, shocked to see her on the ceiling.

For a moment the two of them just stared at each other. Finally Staluk asked. "So…this isn't that weird to you?"

"We've already been transported to some kind of high tech dimension. Frankly this isn't exactly the weirdest thing to happen today." She pointed out.

She had a point. "Okay, and why a Danaian? I thought you'd be more into Underworlders."

"The Danians ability to use the remains of those who have perished deeply interested me. Sigh, but I couldn't use that strategy since this was a one on one match. So I just picked one of my tougher creatures."'

"Right."

"Now that I've finished explaining…." She held out all of her hands. "Pebble Storm!" A barrage of pebbles came from her hands and painfully pelted Staluk.

He cried out in pain against the rain of small projectiles. He raised his arms in front of his face, hoping to deflect some of the assault.

"How did you-?" He grunted.

"I spent some time tapping into my inner Creature and learned a great deal about attacking." She said monotonely while still assaulting him with miniscule rock.

Having had enough, Staluk raised his arm out and his Vlaric Shard appeared. Then he glared and an immense number of massive metal balls came from his eyes. Balls!

The balls slammed into Valanii, knocking her from the ceiling and onto her back.

Valanii managed to get back up and scuttled away. Staluk immediately gave chase, galloping after his insectoid opponent. Try as she might, Staluk was simply faster and soon pulled up right next to her.

"Give it up Valanii! Staluk just has you beat when it comes to speed." He yelled.

She didn't say anything, but she held out a hand and in it appeared a brown weapon with a small water tank in the back and a long barrel in the front. She pointed it at the road ahead of Staluk and fired a blast of water from it. The water froze immediately into an ice slick on the ground. Staluk ran into it and immediately started skidding until he hit a wall while Valanii made a right.

Staluk snorted in anger and then gallop back after her. Valanii attemptemted to blast more ice trails, but Staluk swiftly managed to maneuver around them. He held his fist out in front of him and multiple green energy fists blasted out, hitting Valanii square in the chest and knocking the Danian backwards.

Valanii managed to stagger onto his feet and raised his liquilizer. He hit the trigger and a massive stream of water blasted outward. Unfortunately, just as he fired, Staluk fired off another round of power pulses, hitting the barrel and knocking the weapon in his hand so it pointed towards the ceiling, creating a massive shower of mud that fell on top of Valanii.

Valanii managed to pull himself out of the mudslide. "Ugh." He moaned monotonely. "I'm really glad no else is around to see this."

Staluk suddenly stopped in front of him and got an embarrassed look on his face. "Actually…."

* * *

In the port court, a crowd of people were watching the match and laughing at Lucy's mishap. The Loud sisters where still at their table, astonished by what they had just witnessed happen to their brother and sister.

"Dude! They just…..Dude!" Luna said in amazement.

"They turned into creatures!?" Luan cried out.

"Well, since our forms in this place are simply digital code, it makes since that that code could be rewritten into other forms. Such as those of the creatures of Perim.

"So cool! I want to turn into a Danian next!" Lana said excitedly.

"Ugh, I hope I don't have to turn into a gross bug." Lola said.

"Lincoln makes such a pretty pony!" Leni said.

Luna noticed one of the robots floating past and waved to get his attention. "Hey robo dude, what do we do until it's time for our matches?"

" **For the time being, I could bring food and drink for you and your siblings."**

Luna scratched her chin in thought. "How much?"

" **Oh, the food is free and it's all you can eat."**

Hearing those words momentarily distracted the Louds as their eyes grew wide and their tongues fell out of their mouths, salivating at the words that had come from the robot.

Luna was the first to regain her composure. She walked over to the robot and slung an arm around it. "You just said some of our favorite words!

* * *

While Luna began placing a massive order, a three people where observing the battle. One was a boy wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and hair that could best be described as being plaid and bushy. Next to him where a chubby boy in a white shirt and flip flops and an Asian girl wearing red with a fancy looking eyeglass visor.

"Lincs doing pretty good huh Penn?" Asked the chubby boy.

"Yeah, he's certainly holding his own against this newbie boon. Still, I wouldn't count this as his win just yet. This girl might surprise us." Said the plaid haired boy.

The Asian girl scoffed. "Please, loud has this match in the bag. The newbie barely knows what she's doing."

"Well, we'll see, won't we sash?"

* * *

A little away from them, a teenage boy in a purple hoodie with short black hair was watching the match intensly while drinking a soda. He examined every attack Lincoln used, the way he moved, and even noticed the skill with which he used his gear. He had to admit Loud was a skilled Chaotic player.

And he would definitely be ready for their next battle.

* * *

Back in Mount Pillar, Staluk and Lavanii had taken their battle to a thin bridge connecting two pathways. Lavanii blasted Staluk with a hail of ice shards that cut into him, the Overwolder now unable to escape.

In his head Lincoln thought. _"Ugh, I shouldn't have let her box me in like this! Staluk works better in wide open spaces, but in a tight confined place like this, I'm a sitting duck!"_

Snarling, Staluk raised his hand and slammed it into the ground, causing a massive wave of spikes to lauched upward from the ground towards Lavanii.

Undeterred, Lavanii blasted her Liquilizer at the ground causing a mass of ice to blast forward. The two waves of elements collided in the center of the bridge, ice and stone crashing up against each other.

Soon, the bridge began to shake and then it cracked apart, causing its two occupants to fall.

Thinking quickly, Staluk pointed both hands downward, shouted. "Pebble Storm!" And, with the extra power from both his gear and ability, made a torrent of pebbles so powerful it started to push him upward.

But Lavanii was quick too. He looke around until spotting a spire of rock sticking out of the wall and conjured a vine from his hand that he used to latch onto it and hang precariously from the ledge.

Staluk looked downward and saw Lavanii, literally hanging by a thread. An idea struck him on how he could win, but a part of him was worried. If it worked, he won the match. If it failed, he lost. But he had to take the risk.

He shot himself forward at the same wall Lavanii hung from using his pebbles, and managed to get a firm enough grip to hang on. Then he once again swung his hands downward, this time on the wall. "ROCK WAVE!"

A new wave of earthen power fell downward on the wall, coursing towards Lavanii. Unfortunately, Staluk's attack caused him to lose his grip and resume falling.

It was a race against time now. Staluk came nearer and nearer to the ground, while the wall collapsed Upon Lavanni. Both creatures braced themselves as they waited, neither sure which would be taken out first.

And then….

Lavanii exploded into a shower of white light and code as the rocks crushed her form!

Staluk and Lucy returned to the drome.

" **THE WINNER: MAN WITH A PLAN."**

Staluk cheered as his form returned to being Lincoln. Lucy simply examined the palms of her hands.

Lincoln grabbed his scanner and walked towards Lucy with his hand held out. "Good match Lucy." Then he noticed her staring at her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was simply appreciating the fact that I was able to experience my own demise by crushing." She shivered. "Quite the experience."

Lincoln cringed. "Uh, yeah. No problem."

* * *

 **Here's chapter two. I hope the battle was to your liking, I honestly am not that good at righting action sequences. I also introduced some charaters who might appear later. I wonder if you can tell who they all are? :)**

 **I cannot believe how many reviews I got asking the same thing: "Why no Mipedians?" Well, for those of who want to know, they will appear in this story, It's just that none of the Louds use them. I didn't want to play to the obvious idea that the whole family would encompass all the Tribes of Perim. Hope that helps your curiousity. Also to set a timeline, this story happens before the M'arillians where let out of the Doors of the Deepmines.**

 **The next chapter is Lynn Vs Ronnie Anne.**


	4. Chapter 4

Takinom soared over the volcanic grounds of the underworld colosseum, making sure to keep an eye out for her opponent. She didn't know what Lynn might be planning but she knew she'd have to be ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Port Court, the Loud girls watched with unbridled joy as over a dozen server bots delivered them platters of food ranging from pizza to hot dogs to cotton candy. Once the last plate had been set down the girls dived in and devoured a little from each plate.

"Really glad Lynn's not here now." Luan managed to say through a mouthful of ice cream. "Or she would've socked one of us trying to get to the food."

Luna snorted as she picked up a chicken drumstick. "Yeah, or Lor would've made us all wait till she got some first since she's the oldest."

As she laughed at her siblings quirks, the Luna was shocked when she heard a familiar voice call out. "Luna?"

Turning around she saw Haiku, Polly, Giggles, and Tabby waving at them. They hurried over to their table.

"I didn't know you lasses played Chaotic." Tabby said.

"We just got here today." Luna explained. She gestured up to the screens with her drumstick. "Luce just lost her first match but Lynn and Lori are still going at it."

"First matches are always a crushing disappointment. Either for a newbie losing to a more experienced player or a seasoned veteran losing to a rookie." Said Haiku.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to see how Lynn crushes it in her match." Polly said, staring at the screen with enthusiasm.

Tabby looked past Luna's shoulders to see the stats of the match. "Well it doesn't look like she's off to a good start."

"What do you mean?" Luna grunted out from a mouthful of food.

Tabby froze in shock for a moment, seeing her friend eating like a wildebeest before slightly regaining her composure and saying. "W-well, Lyssta's special ability pumps up her power and air attacks if she wins the location initiative. But, the initiative for the underworld colosseum is speed and Takinoms Faster."

"Don't count Lynn out. She'll definitely pull out a win." Polly assured them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takinom was still flying, searching for Lyssta.

" _I don't get it. Where is she? I sort of figured Lynn to be the jump straight in type!"_ Ronnie Anne thought.

But then, she heard the sound of a loud engine coming from below. She looked down and spotted her opponent.

And she'd come prepared.

Lyssta was riding in what could only be described as a massive bladed wheel spinning at an extremely high speed. She gripped its handlebars tightly, her face showing obvious delight.

Surprised, Takinom flew downward until she was soaring right next to the vehicle.

"A Mowercycle?!" She shouted over the roar of the wheel. "How did you-?"

"I knew that Lyssta's ability would only work in a location where she had the initiative. So I made sure to stack my location deck with nothing but speed initiative locations and give her piece of gear that would let her haul creature behind!" She explained, still clearly ecstatic. Her smile grew into a wicked grin. "And since I won the initiative, I can do THIS! Cyclone Slam!" Lyssta pointed her hand at Takinom and blasted her with a quickly spinning funnel of wind. The funnel overtook the underworlder and began spinning her around the location, at certain times points smacking her into the walls of the arena. Lyssta had stopped her mowercyle and simply watched jovially from her seat as Takinom was swirled around, laughing meanly whenever she hit a wall.

While stuck in the vortex, Takinom struggled to get out. She tried flying out of the top, but the suction generated by the cyclone was too strong and she was quickly pulled back into the center.

In her head, Ronnie Anne thought. _"I have to get out of here! I'm losing too much energy! If I don't do something soon, I'll end up losing to a NEWBIE!"_

That thought empowering her, Takinom focused on the mugic she had placed on the board.

"SONG OF FURY!"

The mugic notes rang over the battlefield and the beam of light struck Takinom, empowering her whole body with mugical energy. Her eyes glowed purple and her hands became engulfed in fire. She released a massive burst of flame completely destroying the storm.

On the ground Lyssta smirked. She was worried for a moment that it would be too easy. She revved her mowercycle handles and shot straight towards Takinom.

Takinom flew straight towards Lyssta, hurling orbs of fire in her path, but she easily maneuvered around them. In response, Lyssta realesed a stream of power pulses a takinom but she too managed to avoid the attack.

And the battle raged on. Takinom hurling balls, streams, and waves of fire and Lyssta releasing every last attack she could manage from blasts of lightning to powerful eye beams while zipping around on the ground in her mowercycle. Their attacks were overwhelmingly powerful, Lyssta's due to her ability, Takinom's to the mugic. Each of them managed to land solid blows on each other but neither managed to land a strong enough blow to end the battle.

After nearly 15 minutes of combat, the location had become worn down. The colosseum was covered in small fires and scorch marks stained every wall. An entire row of seats had been completely torn away by a misplaced tornado tackle.

The combatants didn't look much better either. Takinom was completely covered in soot and was barely able to stay in the air. Lysta's mowercycle was as charred, beaten, and covered in scratches as she was, but both were still raring to go.

The glow in Takinom's eyes began to flicker.

Lyssta chuckled. "Looks like your mugic is wearing off. Too bad, cause I'm still just as pumped as when I started!"

Takinom scoffed. "Bring it on Loud. I don't need mugic to beat you!" She dug deep for the last bits of power the mugic granted her and then blasted out an enormous wave of fire.

"Torrent of flame!"

In response, Lyssta use both hands and shot off a huge funnel of wind.

"Tornado Tackle!"

The two attacks collided, the wind blast causing the flood of flames to expand outward and engulf the entire location in it's blaze!

"THE MATCH HAS ENDED IN A DRAW!"

"WHAT!" Both girls cried out.

* * *

 **Here it is! I finally finished chapter 3. I hope it came out okay, I kinda worry action scenes aren't as dynamic as they could be but hopefully they're gettting better.**

 **For Lynn's mowercycle move, I felt it was really in character for her. Some might think she's dumb muscle, but if she's determined enough she'll definitely plan ahead to win.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that a lot of people have been wondering about whether this story will continue, so, I thought I'd post this to let people know the status on this story and set aside any worries anybody may have.**

 **Yes, I have full plans to continue this story. I've just been trying to focus on my bigger pieces, such as The L-Force and my Frozen story. Fire and Ice. I'll try to update this story when I get the chance though.**

 **This next message is specifically for the reviewer known as Ghost Ninja. I understand wanting a story to update, and I don't mind it if you say so in the reviews for this story. But do NOT go to my other stories and ask about when this one is being updated. if you want to leave a review about that story, that's fine, but I find it a bit rude to go onto a story, for an entirely other fandom, and ask about this one. So please, don't do that again.**


End file.
